查爾斯頓首府大樓
(courthouse) (DMV) }} The Charleston Capitol Building is a location in the city of Charleston in Appalachia in 2102. Background The State Capitol building was dedicated in 1932, and served as the seat of power for the Appalachian government. The Charleston Capitol Building survived the Great War intact, as no bombs were dropped directly on Charleston. In the immediate aftermath of the war, surviving members of the West Virginia state government formed the Charleston Emergency Government in the Capitol Building under the leadership of a Provisional Council headed by Speaker of the House Abigale Poole while they waited for instruction from Washington, D.C.. No word from the Federal government ever came. By 2082, the Charleston Emergency Government had formed an alliance with the Responders and attempted to establish peaceful relations with the Brotherhood of Steel, Free States, and even the raiders. A flood caused by the destruction of Summersville Dam occurred on Christmas Day in 2082, devastating Charleston and presumably wiping out the members of the Charleston Emergency Government. Layout Charleston Capitol Building is the easternmost location in the ruins of the city of Charleston, the former capital of West Virginia. Mud and debris carried by the floodwaters unleashed by the broken Summersville Dam have buried the central plaza and blocked the building's front entrance. A large bell in the plaza has been marked with the Responders' emblem. There is a weapons workbench in a flooded generator room in the basement. The Charleston Capitol DMV and courthouse can be accessed from separate doors above ground, and the two buildings are also linked underground. The Charleston Capitol complex is one large dungeon, although on the surface it appears divided into three major sections: The central building, the courthouse (west) and the Department of Motor Vehicles (east). The middle courtyard contains an historic bell, but is otherwise bereft of loot. The courthouse wing centers around the partially collapsed courthouse. The collapsed roof leads to the press briefing and conference room upstairs, which were converted into a triage and cooking area after the War. adjacent to the courthouse is the Office of the Registrar and the Capitol Police offices, which include a small jail with holding cells (and Rosalynn Jeffries, killed by the flood intended to avenge her apparent death). It's also a major stop during Key to the Past. In the back is the judge's office, which contains the location's steamer trunk and another locked safe. At the western end of the central part of the Capitol is the office of the governor of the Appalachian territory, complete with a press briefing room where the governor would make televised appearances. Right before the rotunda are the offices that once served the governor, now filled with mud and trash after the flood wave threw a truck in through the wall. The eastern part of the rotunda contains more ruined offices and a partially collapsed corner hallway. More importantly it contains a staircase that leads to the two upper floors of the rotunda. The second floor is derelict, with mostly abandoned offices. The third floor is more interesting, as it includes the offices of high ranking members of the pre-War government of Appalachia: Speaker Poole's and Senator Blackwell's office west of the rotunda and Tanner Holbrook's office in the east. The Department of Motor Vehicles is rather straightforward: There's one main chamber for visitors, together with a terminal that activates the bots (used to obtain a valid ID for registering with the Brotherhood) and the Overseer's stash. The basement is accessible through the derelict elevator shafts or the staircase by the rotunda, the basement contains a flooded generator room in the west, complete with a weapons workbench, an abandoned food court in the center that served as a food rationing spot before the flood, and the filing, archives, and facilities rooms to the east, just by the stairwell. There's an armor workbench in the machine room. Courthouse 值得注意的物品 * 監管人日誌：查爾斯頓 - 在監理站內監管人的貯藏箱裡。 * 聖誕節計畫 - 三樓艾比蓋爾·普爾(Abigale Poole)的辦公室內。. * 正式通知 - 釘在三樓眾議員布萊克威爾(Senator Blackwell)的辦公室外名牌上。 * 投票廣告 - 在充滿打字機的房間桌上。從圓形大廳西側樓梯上二樓，往南第一間房地板下去一樓就是了。 * 卡特與布萊克威爾：叛徒! - 在大樓西側的州長辦公室及法院裡警察審問室的犯罪紀錄終端機旁各有一份。 * 《先鋒報》支持昆茵·卡特 - 州長的辦公室內。 * 來自總統的信 - 同上，白圓桌上。 * 宏恩萊特工業測試筆記 - 同上，辦公桌上。 * 伺服器維護 - 從圓形大廳下去的地下室，機房內一個倒地的伺服器上。 * 審訊：女性無名氏 - 上述審問室的桌上，旁邊有張獄照。 * Plan: Chemistry workbench - On the cart next to the chemistry station in the Charleston Capitol Courthouse building. * Random weapon plan - In the ruined apartments immediately east of the capitol building, on the kitchen counter of the apartment with the wooden bunkbed on the second floor from the top. * Random potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - In the judge's chambers at the back of the courtroom with the collapsed ceiling. * Two fusion cores - One in a generator in a room at the western end of the lower level, and the other in a generator in the flooded room at the eastern end of the same floor. * 霍爾布魯克的儲物箱鑰匙 - 三樓多數黨領袖泰拿·霍爾布魯克(Tanner Holbrook)的辦公室內。打開地下室半淹沒的發電機室中的儲物箱。 * 號碼牌C42 - 監理站內的叫號機互動後取得。 * 號碼牌A3 - 同上，另外一台。 * DMV-AT-21C表格 - 新進人員藍制服任務期間於監理站的DMV application終端機取得。 * DMV-AT-21C-V表格 - 新進人員藍制服任務期間於監理站取得。 * 割喉幫警告 - 法院樓下一個由桌子梯子堆成的區域，最上面的桌上。 * 割喉幫訂單 - 法院的講台上。 * 蘿莎琳的筆記 - 在上述審問室的蘿莎琳·傑弗瑞斯屍體上。 * 山姆·布萊克威爾的包裹 - 上述布萊克威爾的辦公室桌上。內含機警的市民給布萊克威爾的紙條、霍蘭·蔡絲的請款單#9021和霍蘭·蔡絲的請款單#9033。 Notes * A 特別通知 can be found hanging in several places in the buildings, but cannot be taken; one is in the rotunda hanging on a pillar. * Patch 1.2.2.9 (Patch 12) introduced significant changes to the Capitol Building's layout, including moving the courthouse to a separate interior cell and changing enemy level ranges in both sections. Appearances The Charleston Capitol Building appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 查爾斯頓首府大樓還原了現實的西維吉尼亞州議會大廈，同時也是西維吉尼亞州政府的所在地。 Bugs The terrain in the surrounding area can deal collision damage which can cause loot bags to be unable to be retrieved. Gallery F76 Charleston Capitol Bld Ext.png WV_State_Capitol.png|State Capitol nuked Fallout76 E3 Nuked.jpg FO76_Charleston_Capitol_Building_(Bell_Stands).png|Bell stands Ls capitolbuilding.jpg|Loading screen slide FO76_Charleston_Capitol_Building_(small_hall).png en:Charleston Capitol Building es:Capitolio Estatal de Virginia Occidental fr:Capitole de Charleston pt:Charleston Capitol Building ru:Капитолий Чарлстона uk:Будівля Капітолію у Чарлстоні Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations